1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a sliding-type hinge.
2. The Related Art
Along with the diversification of design of the portable apparatus, recently, a portable apparatus having a sliding housing which is capable of sliding on a body housing for exposing or covering a keypad zone on the body housing is gradually widely applied.
A sliding-type hinge adapted for a portable apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-300243. The portable apparatus includes a body housing and a sliding housing. The sliding-type hinge includes a pair of sliding means. Each sliding means includes a sliding member, an accommodating plate secured to the sliding housing for accommodating the sliding member, and a guide plate supporting the sliding member in cooperation with the accommodating plate and formed with a guide hole for guiding the sliding member.
However, the structure of such sliding-type hinge is somewhat complicated to deploy. Furthermore, the sliding-type hinge is disposed at the two sides of the portable apparatus, thus inevitably affects the appearance of the portable apparatus.